


Der Anruf

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hilfe für einen Freund, Obsession
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Hör zu. Was hältst du von der Idee, sie als Gewinnerin auszuwählen und ihr den Skype-Anruf zu schenken?“„Was?“, rief er entsetzt und schüttelte den Kopf.‚Du kannst dir diese Idee gleich aus den Gedanken setzen! Mit dieser Person rede ich keine Silbe. Ich würde ausflippen!‘Aber vielleicht hatte seine Frau recht. Vielleicht konnte man so das Problem aus der Welt schaffen.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Und ich soll wirklich nicht bei dir bleiben?“

Gabriel sah Eva seufzend an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die rechnen mit dir, und jetzt verschwinde, bevor du dich noch ansteckst!“

Sie richtete sich auf und schniefte in ihr Taschentuch, während Gabriel das Kissen aufschüttelte.

„Ich liebe dich Honey, auch wenn du aussiehst wie Rudolph das Rentier“, kicherte er und Eva musste lachen, bekam dabei einen leichten Hustenanfall und ihr Mann klopfte leicht auf ihren Rücken.

„Ich werde ein bißchen schlafen und im Nu ist das Wochenende vorbei. Ich freue mich wenn du wiederkommst und dann bin ich wieder gesund, versprochen. Ich liebe dich. Grüß bitte alle von mir.“

„Ok. Brauchst du noch etwas?“

Er sah auf den Nachttisch wo es mittlerweile aussah wie in einer kleinen Apotheke.

„Ich denke du hast mir alles gebracht um jede meiner Zellen wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen“, schmunzelte Eva als sie seinem Blick folgte.

Gabriel nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

Eva konnte sich selber nicht ausstehen, wenn sie krank war und deshalb wollte sie auch ihren Mann nicht bei sich haben. Außerdem würden die Fans enttäuscht sein, wenn er nicht auf die Convention kam. Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen und hörte noch die Türe ins Schloss fallen, bevor sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

 

„Igitt“, murmelte sie, als sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug.

Sie hasste es, wenn sie schwitzte und deswegen beschloss sie, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und es sich anschließend einen Stock tiefer auf der Couch bequem zu machen.

Im Fernseher lief wie immer nur Blödsinn und deswegen nahm sie ihr Handy zur Hand um ein bißchen auf Twitter zu surfen.

„Fans“, sagte sie halblaut und grinste als sie ihren Finger am Display auf und abbewegte.

Sie bewunderte einige Leute für ihr Talent. Diejenigen, die zeichnen konnten.

Diejenigen, die sich in Worten ausdrücken konnten. Diejenigen, die handwerklich begabt waren.

So gut es ging, hielt sie sich von Twitter fern. Aber ihre natürliche Neugier war immer schon stark ausgeprägt. Zwar wechselte Eva immer wieder ihr Bild, ihren Namen und ihre Mailadresse, aber die Fans bekamen doch irgendwie raus wer sie war. Was auch nicht weiter schlimm war.

Aber wenn sie dann las, was die Fans alles schrieben …

Das Blöde daran war ja, dass alles teils anonym war. Man wusste nicht, wer sich hinter den Fotos (Zumeist irgendein Bild von Gabriel) versteckte, wusste nicht, wie alt diese … die Vermutung lag nahe, dass es sich um zum Großteil weiblichen Personen handelte, waren.

Das was sie sich fragte war … Wie konnte man von einem Menschen, mit dem man vielleicht auf einer der Cons ein paar Fotos geschossen hatte, behaupten, dass man ihn lieben würde? Dass er alles für einen bedeuten würde?

Dass man in eine tiefe Depression verfiel, nur weil er in der Serie starb?

Sich mit anderen Leuten auszutauschen, fand sie in Ordnung.

Aber dann immer wieder Gabriel und auch die anderen zu markieren. Ehrlich gesagt, für Eva grenzte das schon an stalken.

Eva war früher auch ein Fan. Obwohl diese Fanliebe nie so weit ging.

Das wäre ihr so peinlich gewesen. Denn das konnten einerseits auch andere Leute lesen und andererseits, wäre sie wahrscheinlich im Erdboden versunken, wenn sie sich vorgestellt hätte, daß sich Gabriel mit seinen Kollegen darüber lustig gemacht hätte.

Man sollte nicht mit Gefühlen anderer Personen spielen und sich das auszumalen, hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen.

Irgendwann würde diese Serie enden. Das stand so fest wie das Amen im Gebet. Und dann?

Auf der einen Seite, fand sie es faszinierend, aber auf der anderen taten Eva diese Mädchen leid.  Denn anscheinend hatten sie kein Leben, und stecken ihr gesamtes Herzblut in eine Sache, die aussichtslos war. Jeder lechzte nach Aufmerksamkeit, die selten zurückkahm.

Natürlich waren da die anderen Fans. Aber wenn man jemanden markierte, dann erwartete man automatisch, daß auch Resonanz kam.

 

Ihr Mann sah das locker, mit der Zeit lernte man damit umzugehen und nur das zu sehen, was man sehen wollte, sagte er immer. Und er lachte auch darüber.  

 

Als teils impulsiver Mensch war Eva kurz davor, ihr und auch anderen besessenen Fans zu schreiben, dass es ziemlich rüde und beleidigend für die Frauen der Stars war, so etwas zu lesen. Sie beherrschte sich aber.

Aber Fans waren hartnäckig. Und zum Teil war es auch erschreckend. Denn manches Mal endete es in einer schmutzigen, beleidigenden Schlammschlacht.

Welcher Schauspieler ist der beliebteste ... Welcher Fan ist der beste.

 

Aber als sie so las, fiel ihr eine Person auf. Sie war sich sicher, daß sie weiblich war, denn sie hatte ein Bild von einer Foto-OP von Gabriel und ihr als Profilbild.

Teils etwas erschrocken, teils kopfschüttelnd las sie sich Melanies, so hieß das Mädchen, Tweets durch.

Als Eva sich in diese Nachrichten vertiefte, fand sie heraus, daß dieses Mädchen gerne Gedichte schrieb. Obwohl Eva nicht viel mit diesen Zeilen anfangen konnte.

Teils ergaben sie nicht wirklich Sinn. Aber es waren nicht nur die Gedichte, die sie stutzig machten.

Beinahe in jedem Tweet hatte sie Gabriel markiert. Das hieß, Eva‘s Mann konnte das alles sehen.

„Manchen ist überhaupt nichts peinlich“, murmelte sie halblaut und schüttelte den Kopf.

Melanie schien auf den Fotos, die sie eingestellt hatte ziemlich jung, deswegen belächelte Eva dies.

„Wie kann man sich eine Folge 30 Mal ansehen? Die kann jetzt bestimmt jeden Atemzug von Gabe auswendig nachmachen …“

Jedoch waren auch einige Nachrichten dabei, die ihr einen Stich ins Herz gaben, denn diese klangen wirklich verzweifelt. Unerfüllte Liebe. Eva wusste, wie weh das tat.

Wenn man sich in eine Sache verrannt hatte und plötzlich so tief drin steckte, daß man keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Es war von Finsternis die Rede, es war vom Verschwinden und zerbrechen die Rede, es fiel sogar ein paar Mal das Wort Tod. Eva hatte kein Fieber, aber trotzdem wurde ihr abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Das nächste, was sie stutzig machte war, daß Melanie zwar über 400 Follower hatte aber fast nie, auch nur ein Kommentar zu einem ihrer Nachrichten bekam.

Eva war mittlerweile routiniert darin, sich einen neuen Account zu erstellen und einige Minuten später war sie laut Profil ein ganz normaler Fan der Serie und die beiden Frauen folgten sich bereits gegenseitig. Unter eines ihrer Fotos schrieb Eva, daß Melanie ziemlich hübsch sei und fragte sie wie alt sie wäre. 31. So lautete die Antwort.

Eva entkam ein Schnauben und sie konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es eher belustigt oder bemitleidenswert war. Wäre Melanie 16 gewesen, dann hätte es Eva als Teenager-Schwärmerei gehandhabt. Aber mit diesem Alter?

Da Melanie online war, entschied sich Eva mit ihr persönlich zu schreiben.

 

„Hey, ich bin neu hier auf Twitter und suche Gleichgesinnte. Ich denke wir sind auf einer Wellenlänge. Ich bin auch unsterblich in Gabriel verliebt.“

 _‚Und das ist nicht einmal gelogen‘._ Sie schmunzelte.

„Schön dich kennenzulernen. Wie heißt du?“

Eva überlegte kurz.

„Lisa.“

„Er ist so ein toller Mann. Ich meine … Als er mich bei der PittCon in den Armen hielt … Ich könnte sterben für ihn.“

Eva verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, er ist schon ein hübscher Mann. Aber er ist unerreichbar.“

„Leider. Ich würde alles dafür tun, wenn ich ihn haben könnte.“

„Du weißt, daß er verheiratete ist. Glücklich.“

„Ja. Aber ich kann warten. Seine erste Frau hat er auch verlassen.“

„Sie hat ihn verlassen.“

 „…“

„…“

„Glaub ich nicht. Sie war nicht die richtige für ihn und seine jetzige Frau ist es auch nicht. Es stand nur so in der Presse, damit es für ihn besser aussah.“

Diese Melanie war ja ganz schön drauf. Eva musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Hast du ihn schon einmal persönlich getroffen?“

„Nein“, schrieb Eva zurück, „es hat sich noch nicht die Möglichkeit ergeben.“

„…“

„Hast du irgendwelche anderen Hobbys außer Supernatural tausendmal anzusehen?“

„Ich sehe mir nur die Folgen mit Gabriel an. Die anderen sind mir egal.“

Eva hatte es mit einem besessenen Fan zu tun. Sie überlegte, ob sie den Exorzismus aufsagen sollte.

„Was arbeitest du?“

„Nichts. Bin gefeuert worden.“

„Wegen Gabriel?“

Eva machte ein grinsendes Emoticon dazu und schickte die Nachricht ab.

„Ja … könnte man so sagen.“

Ihr verging das Grinsen und genervt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich habe Depressionen. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an ihn und das hat sich auf meine Arbeit ausgewirkt. Aber ist egal, jetzt habe ich noch mehr Zeit dafür.“

„Du brauchst einen Freund.“

„Nein. Denn keiner ist wie er.“

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht.“

„Ich weiß genug über ihn.“

Eva beendete das Gespräch. Denn sie hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen.

Dieser Frau war nicht mehr zu helfen und sie hoffte nur, daß sie sich nicht aus dem Fenster stürzte.

 

Gabe rief zwischendurch ein paar Mal an um nach dem Befinden seiner Frau zu fragen.

„Unkraut vergeht nicht“, kicherte Eva.

„Gestern bei Meet&Greet war eine Esotherik-Tante … eine Naturheilerin. Falls du nicht gesund bist, wenn ich wiederkomme, weiß ich wie ich dich wieder auf Neustart bringen kann“, lachte er.

„Bleib mir bloß mit diesem Quatsch vom Leibe.“

„Ich liebe dich. Ruh dich auch. Ich muss wieder auf die Bühne.“

 

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht öffnete sie wieder ihren Twitter-Account.

Eva hatte auch unzählige Fanfictions früher verschlungen, hatte sogar versucht einige zu schreiben, aber kam sehr schnell zu dem Punkt, daß sie das nicht konnte.

Jedem seine Meinungsfreiheit. Damals ging es um ein Mädchen die über Captain Amerika geschrieben hatte. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, denn diese Person hatte nicht über den Charakter geschrieben, sondern eben über Chris Evans.

Und das ging ihr gegen den Strich. Für sie war es vollkommen ok, verschiedene Pairings mit verschiedenen Charakteren zu bilden. Sei es aus einer Serie, einem Film oder einem Buch.

Aber eben nicht mit Menschen. Real-Person-Fictions.

Natürlich hätte sie einfach hinweg lesen können, aber so war Eva nicht.

Na ja und deswegen hatte sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit in ein solches Wespennest gesetzt.

 

Eva hätte sich geschämt, wenn sie sich dazumal in die Lage dieser Schauspieler hineinversetzt hätte, die so etwas gelesen hätte. Oder die Frauen dieser Menschen.

Das hatte sie ihr geschrieben und im Nu war eine hitzige Diskussion im Gange.

Zwar behauptete dieses Mädchen von damals, daß es ihr nur um Captain Amerika ging.

Aber diese Geschichten … wenn sie über seine starken Arme, seine leuchtenden Augen, seine Lachfältchen oder seine Grübchen schrieb. Das waren die Eigenschaften von Chris Evans und nicht die von Captain Amerika. Sie entschied sich, das auf sich beruhen zu lassen, denn es war schwer einen Menschen zu ändern und außerdem stand ihr das auch nicht zu.

Und jetzt war Eva in der gleichen Situation. Und für diese zartbesaitete Seele war es nicht einfach, mit diesen Gedanken fertig zu werden.


	2. Chapter 2

‚Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn ihr Gott anfleht euch zu holen? Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Dieser Mann raubt mir den Verstand. In meinem Gehirn ist nur noch Mist. Alles ist hoffnungslos.‘

Eva las die Nachricht von Melanie halblaut und überlegte, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Mittlerweile hatte sie ihr Profilbild und auch ihren Namen wieder geändert. Immer passend zu ihrer momentanen Stimmung. Und die änderte sich sehr oft.

Auch wenn sie immer noch ein bißchen sauer war, tat ihr auf der anderen Seite dieses Mädchen leid.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

„Lisa, schön von dir zu hören. Alles ist Scheiße. Niemanden kümmert es, wie es mir geht. Keiner schert sich um mich. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach verschwinden.“

„Lass den Scheiß.“

In ihrem früheren Leben hätte sie Melanie jetzt geschrieben, daß sie sie sich zusammenreißen solle. Daß sie rausgehen soll und zu leben anfangen soll. Daß sie sich Gabriel aus dem Kopf schlagen soll und nicht so dumm sein soll.

Aber mittlerweile wusste sie, wie das war. Zumindest ein wenig.

Sam musste oft dasselbe durchmachen. Einen Tag himmelhoch jauchzend, am anderen zu Tode betrübt. Was in diesen Momenten wichtig war, war, für den anderen da zu sein.

Mit dem anderen zu reden. Die andere Person spüren zu lassen, daß sie nicht alleine war.

Als sie ein weinig weiterscrollte, entdeckte Eva noch weitere Nachrichten.

Eine davon lautete, daß sie sich hässlich fühlte. Daß das nicht auf ihr Erscheinungsbild zurückzuführen war, war Eva klar.

„Hör zu Melanie. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, daß ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dich ein bißchen verstehen kann. Ich bin hier, wenn du jemanden brauchst, mit dem du reden willst. Bei mir kannst du dein Herz ausschütten. Und der erste Schritt in ein neues Leben beginnt damit, daß du dich selber lieben lernst, denn ansonsten darfst du das auch nicht von anderen verlangen.“

Eva dachte kurz über ihre Worte nach. Denn auch wenn ihr Melanie von dem Wunsch einer Familie erzählt hatte, es würde sehr schwer werden, jemanden in ihr Leben zu lassen.

Denn sie würde immer Vergleiche mit Gabriel anstellen. Und kein Mann würde jemals gut genug sein.

 

Viele weitere Nachrichten folgten und Eva versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei ihr gewesen und hätte sie in ihre Arme genommen.

Sie erzählte Eva von ihrer Kindheit. Sie schrieb ihr, daß sie noch nie einen festen Freund hatte, weil sie sich immer wieder in Leute verliebte, die sie nicht haben konnte.

Sie erzählte ihr, daß ihre Familie sich nicht um sie kümmerte und sie alleine dastand.

Davon, dass Gabriel zum Mittelpunkt in ihrem Leben geworden war und sie vor lauter unerfüllter Liebe verzweifelte. Dass sie keine Freunde hatte, sich zum Schlechten verändert hatte und sich sogar gelegentlich ritzte, nur um die Sehnsucht und den Schmerz zu vergessen.

Eva wusste, daß Melanie am Boden war und sie konnte sich vorstellen, daß sie wahrscheinlich gerade bitterlich weinte. Sie war in einem Teufelskreis aus unerfüllten Wünschen und Fantasien gefangen und fand keinen Ausweg.

 

„Ich bin wieder zu Hause Baby!“

Eva sah von der Couch auf und schmunzelte, als er die Türe zuschmiss, sie erschrocken ansah und eine Entschuldigung murmelte.

„Wie geht es meinem Engel?“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, geht schon viel besser“, lächelte seine Frau als er sie zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste.

Nach einem heißen, angenehmen Bad lagen beide im Bett.

„Hast du dich schon entschieden, wer die Ehre hat und von dir angerufen wird?“ Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf.

Er hatte eine Kampagne gestartet, die mit am darauffolgenden Tag endete.

Kurzfristig hatte er beschlossen, um noch ein wenig die Werbetrommel zu rühren, einen der Käufer mit einem Skype-Anruf zu überraschen. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er jemanden auswählen sollte.

 

Gabe hatte sich am darauffolgenden Tag frei genommen, um ganz für seine Frau da zu sein.

Aber der ging es schon wieder ganz gut und sie surfte wieder auf Twitter.

„Was machst du da?“

Stirnrunzelnd setzte er sich neben Eva an den Tisch und las mit.

„Kennst du sie?“

Eva hatte sich gestern im Bett Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob und wie sie ihm ihre Gespräche mit Melanie sagen sollte.

 

„Ja“, antwortete er und seufzte, „ich habe sie stumm geschaltet, damit sie mich nicht mehr nerven kann.“

Angefangen hatte das Ganze bereits vor mehreren Wochen. Gabriel hatte Eva nichts davon erzählt, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Melanie war auch auf zwei Conventions. Bei den Photo-Ops war sie so schüchtern und hatte kein Wort herausgebracht. Aber auf Twitter waren dann schon einige Sachen dabei, die auch Gabriel rot werden ließen. Und das Schlimme daran war, da sie ihn immerzu markierte, konnte nicht nur er das sehen, sondern machte sich auch Gedanken darüber, wer es sonst noch sehen konnte. Gabriel war schon lange in dem Geschäft und es war nicht das erste Mal, daß ihm so etwas passierte. Mit dem hatte jede bekannte Person zu kämpfen.

Anfangs hatte es ihm geschmeichelt, das musste er zugeben.

Aber mit der Zeit hatte es ihn genervt und es war ihm ab und zu auch peinlich. Diese Melanie war richtig besessen von ihm, hatte keinen anderen Lebensmittelpunkt mehr und schrieb ihm auch private Nachrichten. Er wollte sie nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und sie blockieren, so war er nicht. So hatte er sie ganz einfach mundtot gemacht.

 

Er wusste nur zu gut, wie Fans reagieren konnten, wenn sie sauer waren.

Vor ein paar Jahren gab es einen Vorfall mit einem weiblichen Fan auf einer der Conventions.

Diese Person attakierte Sam auf der Bühne mit einigen peinlichen Fragen, die er zwar souverän beantwortete, die seinen Kollegen Dean aber wütend machten.

Ihr beider Bodyguard nahm sich der Sache an und dieses Mädchen behauptete, daß er sie grob angefasst und angeschrien hätte, was nicht der Fall war.

Natürlich hatte sich diese Nachricht schnell verbreitet und nur durch ein beherztes Eingreifen eines anderen Fans, die zufällig ein Video von dieser Szene gedreht hatte, konnte dieses Mißverständnis schnell wieder aufgeklärt werden.

Zwar tat ihm Melanie auf einer Seite leid und er hätte sich jemanden für sie gewünscht, mit dem sie reden konnte, denn sie verfasste ab und ziemlich düstere Gedanken.

Aber auf der anderen Seite hätte er sich einfach nur gewünscht, dass sich alles so schnell wie möglich wieder in Luft aufgelöst hätte.

Jetzt aber hatte auch seine Frau davon Wind bekommen und das machte ihm zu schaffen.

 

„Großer Gott“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd als er ein Foto aufmachte, das ihr Zimmer zeigte, in dem mindestens zehn Poster von ihm hingen, sogar über der Decke von ihrem Bett.

In diesem Moment kam ein neuer Tweet von ihr.

‚Habe heute wieder von ihm geträumt. Er war so zärtlich und es war so schön‘ Dazu einige rote Herzchen.

„Honey …“, fing er an, aber wusste nicht so wirklich was er sagen sollte.

Der nächste Tweet ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

‚Jetzt bin ich zwar pleite, aber ich habe alle Sachen aus deiner Kampagne gekauft. Ich würde dafür sterben oder töten, um mit dir zu telefonieren.‘ Natürlich hatte sie Gabriel auch markiert.

„Das war nie mein Ziel“, seufzte er und holte sich einen Kaffee.

Eva hatte die gesamte Zeit nichts gesagt und Gabriel hatte Angst, daß sie sauer war.

„Honey …“, startete er einen neuen Versuch und nahm ihre Hände in seine, „ignorier sie bitte.“

„Das kann ich nicht, ich habe bereits mit ihr geschrieben.“

„Du hast was?“

Gabriel sah sie schockiert an und dann kicherte er.

„Hast du ihr die Leviten gelesen?“

„Natürlich nicht. Sie weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Aber ja, sie ist ziemlich besessen von dir. Hast du gewusst, daß sie nur 100km entfernt wohnt?“

Gabriel wurde weiß. Nicht auszudenken, wenn das wieder passieren würde. Mit Schrecken dachte er an seine letzte Stalkerin und wozu das alles geführt hatte.

So etwas wollte er nie mehr erleben, geschweige denn Eva antun.

„Lass es mich lesen“, sagte er und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, aber Eva schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm schon, oder hast du Geheimnisse?“

Ihr war nicht wohl bei den Gedanken, aber nach dem Drängen ihres Mannes öffnete sie ihre Nachrichten.

„… Grund zu leben, als ich seine starken Arme gespürt hatte, die sich um mich gelegt hatten ...mein Retter … ich liebe und verehre ihn, bis zum Ende der Zeit … er verlässt seine Frauen, weil sie nicht zu ihm passen ... hält meine Seele am Leben …“, murmelte er und wurde immer leiser dabei. „Kein Mensch kann so oft von mir träumen!" Zum einen fand er es mega peinlich, zum anderen brauchte dieses Mädchen so schnell wie möglich einen anderen Lebensmittelpunkt. Sie hatte sich in eine Fantasie verrannt und wenn das nicht bald aufhören würde ... es würde es ein schlimmes Ende für sie nehmen.

Schon alleine die Tatsache, daß sie tagelang darüber gepostet hatte, wie sehr ihr Herz gebrochen war, weil er in der Serie gestorben war.

_‚Kinder, das ist Fernsehen! Nicht das Leben!‘_

Gabriel wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, denn diese ganzen Sachen die Melanie seiner Frau geschrieben hatte, gingen teilweise schon unter die Gürtellinie.

Er dachte sich nie etwas dabei, wenn er einen Knopf mehr von seinem Hemd aufmachte. Aber als er laß, dass die Mädels deswegen teilweise ausflippten … Insgeheim beschloss er sich nur noch zugeknöpft in der Öffentlichkeit sehen zu lassen.

Dass diese Mädchen auf den Conventions nicht mehr die Karaoke Nacht besuchten, nur weil er beschlossen hatte etwas kürzer zu treten, fand er lächerlich.

„Diese Bitch!“, rief er und warf das Handy auf den Tisch.

Melanie hatte seine Frau beleidigt und deshalb auch ihn beleidigt und das versetzte ihm einen gewaltigen Stich in sein Herz. Das musste aufhören, und zwar sofort.

Sie war kein Teenie mehr, sondern eine Frau die mitten im Leben stand. Aber so agierte sie. Gabriels Emotionen fuhren Achterbahn.

„Hör zu. Was hältst du von der Idee, sie als Gewinnerin auszuwählen und ihr den Skype-Anruf zu schenken?“

„Was?“, rief er entsetzt und schüttelte den Kopf.

_‚Du kannst dir diese Idee gleich aus den Gedanken setzen! Mit dieser Person rede ich keine Silbe. Ich würde ausflippen!‘_

Nachdem sie lange darüber gesprochen hatten, willigte er ein, wenn auch widerwillig.

Aber vielleicht hatte seine Frau recht. Vielleicht konnte man so das Problem aus der Welt schaffen.

Und abermals bewunderte er Eva dafür, dass sie dabei so ruhig bleiben konnte.

 

 

Am darauffolgenden Tag war Melanie wieder in einer tiefen Depression, das las Eva anhand ihrer Nachrichten.

So drängte sie ihren Mann, ihr endlich zu schreiben.

„Bist du dir sicher, daß das eine gute Idee ist?“, murmelte er und runzelte die Stirn.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Eva’s Handy piepste.

‚Rate mal, er mir gerade geschrieben hat. Gabriel. Ich flippe aus. Er hat mich auserwählt‘

‚Ja, wusste ich‘, tippte Eva zurück und verfluchte sich zwei Sekunden später. Leider konnte man das Geschriebene nicht mehr löschen.

‚Woher?‘

‚Ich dachte es mir. Nur so‘

Erleichtert atmete sie durch, als sie anhand der folgenden Nachrichten davon ausgehen konnte, daß Melanie gerade auf Wolke neun schwebte und nicht weiter nachfragte.

Dann rollte sie kopfschüttelnd mit den Augen, als sie fragte, was sie anziehen sollte.

Zugegeben, Eva juckte es im kleinen Finger, ihre Identität preiszugeben. Aber sie beherrschte sich.

 

Zwei Tage später war es dann soweit.

Gabriel saß am Küchentisch und klappte den Laptop auf. Dann stand er auf und nahm Eva in seine Arme.

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht was ich mit ihr reden soll. Ich will mich eigentlich gar nicht mit ihr unterhalten. Kannst du dich nicht neben mich setzten?!“

Liebevoll streichelte sie ihm durch die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

Seufzend setzte er sich an den Laptop während sich Eva auf die Couch setzte.

Er wählte ihre Nummer und promt ploppte ihr Bild vor ihm auf, sodaß er etwas erschrocken zurückwich. Gabriel hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte und so versuchte er es erst einmal mit einem freundlichen ‚Hey‘.

Auf der anderen Seite musste er sich aber auch keine Gedanken machen, denn Melanie kam ihm vor, als wenn sie kurz vorher zehn Red Bull getrunken hatte, denn sie redete wie ein Wasserfall.

Das Gespräch, angeführt von Melanie schwenkte bereits nach zwei Minuten in eine komplett falsche Richtung und sie fragte ihn, ob sie sich treffen könnten.

Irritiert warf Gabe seiner Frau einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör zu Melanie. Es schmeichelt mir, wenn du Gedichte über mich schreibst und all das … aber … ich bin ein glücklich verheirateter Mann und das hier geht dann doch ein wenig zu weit.“

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Melanie brach in Tränen aus, klappte ihren Rechner herunter und Gabe saß vor einem schwarzen Bild.

Schulterzuckend und etwas geschockt sah er zu seiner Frau, deren Mund noch immer offenstand.

„Was war das denn jetzt?“

 

Eva’s Handy piepste.

‚Gabriel ist so ein Arsch‘

Ok. Sie stand von der Couch auf und setzte sich neben ihren Mann.

„Das habe ich aber auch nicht verdient“, schmollte er und Eva konnte nicht anders und musste grinsen. Sie küsste ihren Mann und gemeinsam überlegten sie, wie es weitergehen sollte.

‚Klapp den Laptop auf und nimm das Gespräch an. Bitte‘

Eva tippte in ihr Handy und Gabe versuchte die Verbindung wieder aufzubauen.

Sie atmete tief durch, denn es gab nun zwei Möglichkeiten.

Melanie nahm das Gespräch an und sie könnten wie Erwachsene reden, oder sie würde sofort wieder abbrechen, weil sie sich verarscht vorkommen würde.

„Hey Mel“, sagte Eva und winkte in den Bildschirm, „bitte leg nicht auf und lass mich erklären.“

Auf der anderen Seite war das Bild beinahe eingefroren und Eva konnte verschieden Emotionen von ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Zum einen war sie erschrocken und erstaunt. Zum anderen kam sie sich wahrscheinlich wirklich ein wenig veräppelt vor.

„Du … du“, stammelte sie. „Du bist Eva?! Ich habe die gesamte Zeit mit deiner Frau geschrieben?“

Melanie sah Gabriel an und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gabriel hatte keine Ahnung. Er war die letzten Tage auf einer Convention und ich war hier zu Hause. Ich wollte dich kennenlernen. Ich wollte mich mit dir unterhalten. Wir hatten einen Draht zueinander und ich danke dir für dieses Vertrauen, das du mir entgegengebracht hast.“

Melanie wurde kreidebleich und fing wieder zu weinen an.

„Was ich dir alles geschrieben habe … ich … ich habe gesagt, daß du nicht die richtige für ihn bist und … oh mein Gott … es tut mir alles so leid.“

 

Zugegeben. Eva hatte sich manches Mal ihren Teil gedacht. Zugegeben, Eva war auch ab und zu ein wenig sauer. Aber der andere Teil von ihr wollte ihr helfen, denn Melanie tat ihr leid.

Gabriel saß still daneben und war so unglaublich stolz auf seine Frau.

Sie fand die richtigen Worte und konnte Melanie beruhigen. Mit ihrer ruhigen und einfühlsamen Art schaffte sie es, dem Mädchen auf der anderen Seite wieder ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

Er nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte sie mit seiner.

Sie redeten noch lange und Melanie öffnete sich.

„Es ist mir so unglaublich peinlich, was ich alles geschrieben habe“, murmelte sie und seufzte laut.

„Alles vergessen“, antwortete Eva, „aber der hier …“ Sie zog Gabe zu sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Der hier gehört mir und da kommt kein Blatt Papier dazwischen.“

Gabriel kicherte und auch Melanie musste lachen.

„Ich weiß. Und ich würde mir wünschen, daß wir Freunde bleiben könnten, denn du bist die netteste Person, die ich in den vergangenen Jahren kennengelernt habe. Ich danke dir für den Mut, den du mir wieder gegeben hast. Und ich verspreche, daß ich ab morgen mein Leben wieder in die Hand nehmen werde.“

„Du kannst jederzeit auf mich zählen.“

 

Nachdem das Gespräch beendet wurde und beide im Bett lagen, kuschelte sich Gabe an seine Frau.

„Das war so bewundernswert von dir“, murmelte er in ihre Haare.

Eva und Melanie blieben in Kontakt und auch wenn Gabriel am Anfang noch etwas skeptisch war, entwickelte sich aus den dreien eine Freundschaft.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Gute Dinge werden schnell vergessen, peinliche Dinge leider nicht so schnell ...


End file.
